


Imperial Desperation

by ardentlyThieving



Series: Sith Hobbies and Imperial Interests [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SW:TOR spoiler free, so ummm that happened, that's right instead of working on the main fic I wrote nearly 2000 words of smut, the sex is kinky but it's all consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentlyThieving/pseuds/ardentlyThieving
Summary: Za'i suggests a game. Crisis goes along with it.





	Imperial Desperation

_ “Do you want to play a game?” he had asked, and she had shrugged in response.  _

_ “That depends. What sort of game?” _

_ The corner of his lip had raised at that, in a grin that had made his eyes shine as he reached out a hand to gently tuck her hair behind her ear. “The sort that it’s best to play when the rest of our crew isn’t present.” He had leaned in then and his breath had been light and warm against her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. “If you’re interested, I want you waiting on my bed, naked, when I get back from meeting with Baras.” He hummed quietly for a moment. “Actually, keep the jacket on. You look good in it.” _

_ She had mock-pouted at that. “You know I have to work on this report Za’i.” _

_ “So work on it while I’m gone.” His voice took on a teasing note. “You’re adorable when you’re concentrating.”  _

* * *

And so here she was, sitting almost naked in the middle of her Sith’s bed with her datapad in one hand and her legs tucked under her. It was an awfully nice bed. It was large enough to accommodate the tallest Sith; and they often got very tall. The sheets and pillowcases were smooth silk, in various reds, blacks, and purples of course, and the blankets were thick and soft. Even perched on top of it all she was beginning to feel a little drowsy, enough that she was tempted to curl up under the pile of blankets and doze. But no, she wasn’t done with this report, and depending on how involved Za’i’s ‘game’ got she might not have time to finish it after. So she kept typing, determined to get down every detail of what had occurred on Dantooine.

 

Crisis was caught up in an attempt to find the right word when the quiet swish of the door opening, and the much less quiet click of Za’i’s boots against the floor, caught her ear. She looked up to see him leaning against the wall with his arms folded and watching her with hungry eyes. His expression sent a small wave of heat between her legs, but she waved at him nonchalantly. “Would you describe that droid saleswoman as ‘annoying’ or ‘frustrating’?”

 

He chuckled at that and casually straightened. “Oh I think ‘frustrating’ is usually the better word,” he replied, and she noted the gleam in his eye that usually appeared when he thought he was being particularly clever.  _ Interesting. _

 

“Thanks,” she replied, blowing him a quick kiss before turning back to the report. Although this time she kept one eye on him, curious to see what he would do next. 

 

He paced towards her in a slow, controlled manner. His hands went to her shoulders and he firmly  _ pushed _ so that she fell onto her back. A surprised little noise escaped her mouth as her head hit the pillows. The datapad fell from her hand, report half forgotten. He clicked his tongue at that and pressed the datapad back into her grip with one hand. She felt his other hand slide beneath her to loosen her hair so that it pooled around her head.

 

“Keep working darling,” he told her as he moved away. Her body tensed in anticipation as she slowly began to type again. She tensed further as she felt the bed shifting under his weight. He adjusted his weight for a moment, or at least she guessed he did based on how the bed kept moving. Then one gloved hand went to each of her thighs, fingers resting on top and thumbs stroking the inside of each torturously slowly as he pushed her legs apart. She gasped, hands shaking as he gently ran his own hands up the length of her thighs. The cool, smooth, leather on her skin was enough to send a small rush of heat through her body. She continued to try and stay unaffected, suppressing a slight whimper as he took his hands away. 

 

One thumb returned to lazily trace her entrance, while the other moved up to circle one of her nipples. She bit down on her lip and kept typing, doing her best to ignore the need between her legs. But she couldn’t ignore it anymore when he pressed a finger inside of her and  _ stroked _ . A strangled moan escaped her lips, followed by others as he kept up the slow, but steady pace. Kriff it felt good. A second finger joined the first, sending a wave of heat pulsing through her. She shuddered, moaning, and the datapad fell from her hand again.

 

“You might want to pick that back up darling.” She met his eyes, noting the predatory glow in them, and the smug smile on his face. “Remember how I said this was going to be a game?”

 

She nodded, confused, struggling to focus on anything other than the way his fingers continued to move inside her.

 

The smile widened. His thumb swiped over her clit, and she writhed, breath out of control. “You’re going to keep working on that report, while I keep doing  _ this _ ”, another swipe of the thumb, another wave of heat, another deep moan. “And I’m not going to let you cum until it’s finished.” He chuckled again as her eyes widened. “To your usual impressive quality of course.”

 

She immediately cast about for the datapad. Once she found it she held it in a much firmer grip, desperately attempting to focus on it and not how good his kriffing talented fingers were making her feel. A task made nearly impossible by the way he focused on her clit in earnest. Her typing grew slower as the need inside her continued building to a peak. A tiny smirk crossed her face then as Za’i showed no signs of stopping. It appeared he wasn’t quite as dedicated to his game as he had tried to seem. 

 

Her whole body went rigid in anticipation as the pleasure continued to build until - his fingers kept moving. At first she was confused. Then, desperate. “Za’i. Za’i, Za’i, Za’i, please, what, what are you,  _ Za’i _ ,” she gasped out, voice high, whines punctuating each word. 

 

Even through the mental haze she could make out the amusement in his tone. “You didn’t really think it’d be that easy did you darling? I’m blocking your orgasm with the force. So if I were you, I’d focus on that report.”

 

“Hard to,” she snapped back as harshly as she could. Which, considering her current state, wasn’t very.

 

“Is it?” His voice was casual, but as he pulled his hands away something screamed ‘ _ trap’ _ . She doubled down her efforts on the report, doing her best to ignore the throbbing want that remained and paying no attention to the way he shifted. At least not until she felt his breath between her legs. She whined quietly.

 

The first swipe of his tongue was slow and light, but her breath still caught and she still felt a wave of hopelessness at her chances of beating his game, which was quickly washed away by the renewed need in her core. The second, and her vision started to unfocus. On the third swipe his tongue pressed hard against her clit, and she turned into a moaning, trembling mess, unable to focus on anything else. The fourth and fifth came in quick succession, undoing her further. Every time she felt that surely he couldn’t make her feel more intense, more desperate, his tongue pushed her a little further. 

 

“ _ My Lord _ ,” her voice was unsteady, little more than a desperate gasp. “ _ My Lord please I need to cum, please, please. I need to, I need it, I can’t.” _

 

He paused. “Oh darling, you’re doing  _ such _ a good job. You can finish that report can’t you,  _ for me _ ?” he purred.

 

A part of Crisis had been considering safewording. But the  _ praise,  _ and in that  _ tone.  _ “Yes, my Lord,” she whined.

 

“Such an  _ exceptional  _ agent,” he murmured, sending a wave of delight through her. “So  _ eager  _ to do well. I know you can do this darling.” He ran his tongue along her entrance again, quicker strokes this time. She was almost caught up in the feeling of it all, but a tiny part of her mind kept her trembling fingers tapping against the screen of the datapad.

 

She lost track of time then. As soon as she started to adjust to what Za’i was doing, he changed the speed or the pressure or  _ something _ to keep her fighting through the exquisite agonizing  _ need _ . But finally, finally the report was done. 

 

“My Lord?” she choked out.

 

“Hmmmm?” was his muffled response.

 

“I- I,” her voice shook. “I think I’m finished.”

 

His tongue moved away again, only to be replaced by his fingers. He casually traced around her entrance with them as his other hand reached for the datapad. She handed it to him. Her arms fell back on the bed almost before he took it. He was a slow reader, or maybe her perception was off. Either way, his fingers continued to work, sometimes dipping inside her, sometimes tracing her clit, mostly just brushing slowly over her. In her keyed up state, and with nothing else to focus on, this was the worst part of all. Every tiny movement he made sent another wave through her, a sharp reminder of her situation. 

 

The quiet thud of the datapad hitting the floor sent a jolt of hope through her. She opened her eyes, unsure of when she had closed them, to meet Za’i’s own. “The report is...  _ satisfactory _ .” He pushed two fingers into her where they seemed to fit perfectly. “But more importantly, you’ve been  _ such a good girl _ .” His eyes glowed, his fingers moved, and Crisis screamed as she came harder than she ever had before. 

* * *

Crisis woke up feeling deliciously relaxed and warm. She was bundled up under Za’i’s mountain of blankets, and the Sith in question was currently pressed against her back, one arm hugging her to him, chin resting on her shoulder, and his other hand carding soothingly through her hair. She lay there for a while longer, enjoying the moment. Then she opened her eyes. “How long was I out for?”

 

Za’i’s hand stilled for a moment. “About half an hour. I got you water.”

 

As much as she didn’t want to, she sat up. Za’i handed her a glass, and she drank. When she looked over at him, there was concern in his golden eyes. “How was that? Was it too much?”

 

She considered the question as she finished the glass. “I don’t think so. Partly amazing, partly - I don’t even know how to describe it.” She handed the empty glass to him, noting the relief in his eyes as he set it down again. “So we have how long until the others get back?”

 

He shrugged. “A while.”

 

Her mind was already racing. “I guess,” she said, tone deathly sweet, “that we have plenty of time?”

  
“Oh  _ kriff _ ,” was his only response, but he let her handcuff him to the bed anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second attempt at writing smut, and my first attempt at the actual ya kno. Sex part. So hopefully this is good!! and i'm open to constructive criticism.


End file.
